


Playful Days

by Mortia



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Bickering, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Games, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortia/pseuds/Mortia
Summary: How it all started and sequel to Camping Days.Nishimura loses a card game and Natsume gets retribution.
Relationships: Kitamoto Atsushi & Natsume Takashi & Nishimura Satoru
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Playful Days

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is now a series because I can't get enough of this fandom xD I want to give the other boys some love as well so expect Kitamoto and Tanuma fluff next time.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You cheated!"

"I did not! I won fair and square!"

"You're taller than me! Your legs are longer! How is that fair!"

"It's not my fault that I'm taller than you! Besides, I'm not _that_ much taller! You just suck! That's why you lost!"

"Do not! I want a rematch!"

"You're on! Let's have a penalty this time for when you lose."

"Idiot! I won't lose! You're going down this time! Bring it!"

"Loser gets tickled by the winner!"

"Deal!"

And so started a tradition.

* * *

(After their camping trip ended with no more Youkai-related incidents, Natsume asked Nishimura and Kitamoto what was the deal with the Penalty thing. 

Apparently, there was an unspoken tradition that whoever lost a game, a bet or dishonoured the 'friendship code' (or just when Nishimura was being particularly insufferable, Kitamoto admitted secretly), the winner would get to tickle the loser as penalty. The tradition had started when they were children and had persisted to this day.)

* * *

"One Ace!"

"I doubt it!"

"Nope. It's true. I win." Kitamoto flips over the card that he had just put down with a self-satisfied smirk to show that it was, in fact, an Ace of Diamonds.

"What! Nooo! How is that possible? You just put down an Ace a while ago!"

"There is more than one Ace in the deck." Kitamoto patiently explains.

"I _know_ that! But how could you- Wait!!" Nishimura cuts off his protest as Kitamoto turns with a deceptively innocent smile on his lips and reaches out to grab his arm, pulling him over from where they were sitting cross-legged on the floor, where they had been playing. Not fooled by that smile, Nishimura jerks his arm away and scrambles to hide behind a startled Natsume, who had finished his hand of cards long before both of them. The blond was either extremely lucky or secretly an expert at the 'I Doubt It' card game; Nishimura still wasn't quite sure which one it was.

"No! That was just the warm-up! Next time is the one that counts!", Nishimura tries to bargain.

"Don't be a sore loser, Nishimura. You're just delaying the inevitable. You lost; you know the Penalty." When Nishimura shows no intention of moving from behind his hiding spot, Kitamoto lunges to catch him, but the shorter boy moves with him, keeping the still bewildered Natsume between them like a shield. Unfortunately, that strategy turns out to be his downfall.

"Help me catch him", Kitamoto whispers, just loud enough for the golden-haired boy to hear him. Natsume hesitates for a moment before he gives a tiny nod of understanding, a small amused smile lifting the corners of his lips. Abruptly, he turns around and grabs Nishimura's wrists before the other boy can get away, pulling him closer.

"Perfect! Keep him like that!" Kitamoto cheers, already advancing on their now trapped friend.

"Noooo!!! Natsume! Wait! Wait!! Let me just- Bwahahahaha!!" All further protests are derailed as Kitamoto starts tickling him, finding sensitive spots with an ease born from experience.

Nishimura is a laughing, thrashing, pleading mess in an instant. "Okahahay, okaaAh-y! Stohohop! I lost!! I lost!!! I-I accehehehept my defeat!"

He tries to get away as Kitamoto keeps tickling him but Natsume's hold proves to be surprisingly secure. For such a frail-looking boy, he sure seemed to be hiding a lot of strength in that body.

"NaAH-Natsume! Cohohome on! Let goooo! I gihihihihive up!", he tries to plead.

But Kitamoto intervenes teasingly "No way! You know the rules! Take your Penalty!"

To Nishimura's surprise, Natsume backs him up by repeating familiar words back at him "That's right, Nishimura. Endure it like a man." Oh-oh... So maybe someone was seeking retribution for the tickling they endured during the camping trip.

Kitamoto seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stops tickling Nishimura and grabs him from behind while he's distracted. His arms loop around Nishimura's, pulling them up over his head.

"Here. I'll grab him for you", he tells Natsume with a grin.

Nishimura isn't the only one surprised by the sudden turn of events and Natsume looks like he doesn't know what to do. He had never tickled anyone before.

"Just squeeze his ribs. He'll like that." Kitamoto encourages. At those words, Nishimura quickly gets over his surprise.

"I will not! I will absolutely not! Don't you dare Natsume!"

"See, he's already this flustered. He's very ticklish there."

"I'm not!! You're the one that's- Ack!!!" Their banter is interrupted by Natsume reaching out to give a tentative squeeze to the exposed ribs. Nishimura throws him a betrayed look and Natsume's shy smile grows more confident as he gives another squeeze. Then another. Then another, in a slightly lower but no less ticklish spot.

Nishimura chokes back the complaints on the tip of his tongue as a stream of giggles overtakes him. In response, Natsume grows bolder and starts prodding and exploring different spots along his ribs and sides. Kitamoto was right; Nishimura is very ticklish there.

"That's it! Try his underarms as well!" Kitamoto suggests.

"Kitahahahamotoooo! Shut the hehehehell up!!!" Nishimura tries to hit him with a captive arm and is rewarded with a couple of fingers briefly wiggling around his underarm for his troubles. Later, he will refuse to call the noise that left his mouth a shriek.

He knows he's in trouble when Natsume starts creeping up his sides towards his upper ribs and underarms. He immediately regrets his choice to wear a thin summer shirt as he redoubles his struggles.

"Natsumehehehe! C-come Ohon! I'm sohohohohorry for that daahahay!"

A little pause and Natsume replies "Okay.", before he proceeds to attack his underarms anyway. "I accept your apology but I want to tickle you anyway." The blond boy continues casually. 

Kitamoto guffaws at his trick as Nishimura goes crazy in his hold, laughing and squirming desperately under the ticklish assault. It doesn't last very long but it could have been a lifetime for Nishimura.

When they let him go, Nishimura scrambles away and points an accusing finger at Natsume.

"This is war! Just you wait for your turn!" he declares in a shaky voice, still panting from the tickling.

"You'll have to win first" Kitamoto reminds him, smirking in challenge. 

"I will! Let's play another round! You're going down this time!"

And thus, the next match begins.


End file.
